bleach_d20_classlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Type
SONIC TYPE ' '"Cry out, Suzumushi." --Tousen Kaname, Former 9th Division Captain Sonic-type zanpakutou employ sounds to confuse, deafen, and defeat their foes. Sonic Blade: This causes the form of the zanpakutou’s to vibrate with sonic energy, causing it to inflict sonic damage. Sound Blade may still be used in conjunction with Sonic Blade. Sonic Form: This changes the form of the zanpakutou’s attacks, causing it to vibrate with sonic energy. For example, Projectilebased Zanpakutou will now do sonic damage, whereas Summon-based Zanpakutou will gain the Sonic subtype and do sonic damage. Sound Blade may still be used in conjunction with Sonic Form. Sound Blade: This causes your zanpakutou to emanate deafening sonic force. As a move-equivalent action, you begin the emanation, giving it an additional 2d6 sonic damage. This effect lasts until you release your hold on your zanpakutou or reseal it. Greater Sound Blade: This requires Sound Blade to take. It grants an additional 2d6 sonic damage when manifesting Sound Blade, for a total of 4d6. Superior Sound Blade: This requires Sound Blade and Greater Sound Blade to take. It grants an additional 2d6 sonic damage when manifesting Greater Sound Blade, for a total of 6d6. Swift Sound Blade: This requires Sound Blade to take. It allows you to manifest your Sound Blade as a Swift Action. Sonic Adaptation: Every time you take this ability, you gain 10 resistance to sonic, to a maximum of 50 for each after taking this ability five times. Deafening Strike: This requires either Sonic Blade or Sound Blade. When you deal sonic damage with your attack, your target must make a fortitude save (Constitution Based) or become deafened for 1 round/character level. You may take this ability multiple times; each time increases the DC by 1. Sound Burst: This ability is a 10 foot burst that does 2d6 damage and allows a reflex save for half damage. All effected must make a fortitude save or be stunned for 1 round. The fortitude save is calculated the same way as the reflex save. You may take this ability multiple times, each time either increases the damage by 2d6, increases the radius by 5 feet, or increases the save DC by 1. Modify Sound Burst: This requires Sound Burst to take. It allows you to change your Sound Burst into a 30 ft. cone or a 60 foot line each time you take the ability. You decide which shape you wish to use when utilizing the Sound Burst. Every 5-foot increase you have with Sound Burst counts as a 10-foot increase for a cone and 15- foot increase for a line. Sculpt Sound: You change the sounds that creatures or objects make. You can create sounds where none exist, deaden sounds, or transform sounds into other sounds. All affected creatures or objects must be transmuted in the same way. Once the transmutation is made, you cannot change it. You can change the qualities of sounds but cannot create words with which you are unfamiliar yourself. A kido practitioner who's voice is dramatically changed cannot use kido that require an incantation. People are allowed a will save to resist this ability (Wisdom Based). You may only effect one target per taking of this ability. Overwhelming Sound: This requires a sonic ability that does damage. It allows you to exchange lethal damage for twice the amount of d6's in nonlethal damage. Once converted to non-leathal damage you cannot use any other conversions on that round. This ability shuts off at the end of the round it's activated and must be activated again as a swift action. Create Sound: This ability requires 3 other sonic abilities to take. You can manipulate sound from 10 decibles (barely audible) to 140+ decibles (Threshold of Pain) Using create sound to create a 140 decible noise inflicts 1d6 sonic damage to all that hear it. Those within 20 feet of you when you create a sound over 140 decibles must make a fortitude save (Constitution Based) or be deafened for 1d6 + 1 rounds. You may take this ability more than once, each time increasing the damage by 1d6. Blessing of the Thunder: This requires nine other Sonic Type abilities to take. Instead of taking damage from sound, you heal from it on a three to one basis (IE if you were about to take 30 sonic damage, you would instead heal 10 points of hit point damage). White Noise: Requires Create Sound to take. This effects the equilibrium of all that hear it. When this ability is activated as a standard action that provokes an attack of opportunity, all those within hearing distance must make a fortitude save (Constitution Based) or become dazed for 1d6 + 1 rounds. You are not effected by your own white noise. Improved White Noise: Requires White Noise to take. Instead of becoming Dazed for 1d6 + 1 rounds, your victims become stunned for 1d4 + 2 rounds. You may choose which effect is activated when activating White Noise. Mimicry: You can mimic any sounds you have heard, including voices. This does not enable you to speak a language you are unfamiliar with. To duplicate a specific person's voice, a user makes a Bluff check. A listener familiar with the voice being imitated must succeed an opposed Sense Motive check to discern that the voice isn't genuine. You may take this multiple times to gain a +2 on the opposed Bluff check each time. Greater White Noise: Requires White Noise to take. You may choose up to your level's worth of 5 foot spaces to be unaffected by your White Noise.